1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lead pin correction (bending) device and a lead pin correction (bending) method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a known method of bending lead pins of a CAN-type optical device by setting the correction device so that the lead is inserted into the correction device, holding the root of the lead pins with the clamp section of the CAM-type LD package clamp mechanism, and displacing (bending) the lead pin (see for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-222907).